Hole
by ShadowWolfDagger
Summary: Ever wonder what happened on the days they didn't show? What if one of the kids wasn't really theirs but was adopted? Here's your chance to read a new version of The Pacifier. PLEASE R&R AND ALSO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN!


_**I don't own Pacifier or any of its characters, would love to but don't and can't. Later on I will have a few OC characters that are mine. Enjoy the story I am also going to make a video for it so watch for a link on my profile and check our my other videos too and please comment on them too.**_

* * *

**_'_**_**Hole' **– A Pacifier story  
Chapter One_

Howard Plummer left behind a wife, Julie, and five kids, Zoe, Seth, Lulu, Peter, and Tyler. Since Julie Plummer would have to go and figure out of what Howard had left to help the SEALS find the G.H.O.S.T., Shane Wolfe was assigned to watch her children. Although he was not happy with the job at hand, he agreed, he never left a mission unfinished and wasn't going to start now. Zoe and Seth were the only ones that fully understood what was happening, Lulu just knew that daddy was gone and wasn't coming back, Peter and Tyler were far to young to get any of it. Julie was most worried about Zoe and Seth, sure she was scarred about the others not growing up with a dad, but Zoe and Seth had chances to actually know their dad; and both didn't like to talk about it. They just pushed it away and hid their feelings well, though Seth was much better than Zoe since he hid feelings among other things more than she did.

When it came to having Lt. Wolfe staying and protecting the kids Julie was most worried about Seth. An older man in the house probably wasn't going to help him any. You see the family had a secret, well Mr. and Mrs. Plummer along with Zoe knew and of course Seth himself since it was his secret, knew nobody else. Seth was actually adopted when he was about 7; no one figured it out because he looked like he fit right into the family. When he was about 4 his mother was murdered and afterward his father became a drunken druggie, who took out anger on Seth. Though he had nothing to worry about of his father, Aaron, because he was dead, he had fallen when he was drunk and landed on a glass and wood.

Seth kept telling Julie that they would all be okay but she was a mom and that means he gets to freely worry. She had different fears for them all; she feared Zoe would feel she had to be brave for them all, Seth for the fact that he is so good at bottling up emotions and hiding it too, Lulu because she was somewhat starting to figure little things out, and for Peter and Tyler it was that they would never get to know their dad. Well enough was enough she would just have to hope they would truly be okay and that Shane would protect her kids.

That's when Julie heard the doorbell ring, since she was the kitchen someone else got to the door before her. It was Lulu because just as fast as the door opened, Lulu screamed and slammed the door closed. While she headed to the door she noticed Lulu hiding on the stairs. When she opened the door she saw a guy and at first she looked at him weird than she realized who it must be, "Ah…you must be Lt. Wolfe. Am. Blair said you'd be coming." She then leaned forward and hugged him, "Come on in." Julie than yelled up for Zoe and Seth, "Kids, get your butts down here and say hello."

As Zoe and Seth walked down the stairs she started introductions, "Okay you already met Lulu this is Zoey, Seth, and Peter. Kids this is Lt. Wolfe, he's the man that's going to be staying with you while I'm away." Zoe and Lulu gave a quiet hi but Seth stayed silent, Shane in returned and replied hi back. Helga the nanny/maid chose that time to walk in with the baby, "This is Helga and Tyler." She turned towards Helga, "That's a pretty dress." "Thank you, I have date with butcher tonight, wanted to look nice." Tyler than threw up right on her dress. In a different language Helga muttered, "Evil little puke machine."

The kids than went to back to what they were all doing while Shane and Julie talked in the kitchen. Shane decided he should find out about the family so he started asking questions, "How's the family?" "Well for the younger ones I don't think its really sunken in yet, it's been hardest on Zoey and Seth. But, they don't really like to talk about it." "It must be hard on all of them." "Well Howard wasn't around much, he's work took him all over the world. He'd be gone six maybe seven months at a time." "Yeah, I can understand that life style." "Anyway about a week ago someone broke into the house, no one was home. I didn't tell the kids because I didn't want to scare them." "Mrs. Plummer I've dealt with -" Shane didn't get to finish his sentence because a duck biting his ear cut him off "Oh I'm so sorry that's Gary, he was Howard's. Gary down." "He bit me." "Yeah well he thinks he's a guard dog." "Mrs. Plummer" "Oh call me Julie." "I'm going to go outside and have a look around, but is there anything else I should know about."

Julie looked like she was debating something in her head and she was, "I don't really know if this is important, but Seth has some problems at school." "What kind of problems." "He'll skip some classes along with wrestling and gets pushed around. He tries to hide it so if he doesn't talk about it don't be shocked." "Ma'am if you don't mind me asking, why does he act out like that?" "I'm telling you as little as I can about this, it's his place to tell not mind. You can't talk about this to anyone, now only Seth, Zoe, and I know this and Seth wants it to stay that way. We adopted Seth when he was about 7 years old, his parents lived down the block and I was a friend of his mother." "Why did you adopt him?" "That would be the not my place to tell part." "Okay I understand." "I'm going to go look around outside."

The next day was when Julie was leaving and all the kids were on the front steps saying goodbye, "I'm gonna miss you." As she hugs Zoe than goes down to hug Lulu who says, "I'll miss you too." Julie than hugs Seth, "I'll be back in 48 hours okay." Julie than heads toward the car but turns around, "And remember kids whatever Lt. Wolfe tells you to do, do it." Zoe who stood popping her gum, "Mom chill, we're gonna be fine."

**_END OF CHAPTER 1_**

* * *

Please review! This is my first Pacifier story, so I hope you like it. Also please send me ideas of what you would like to see happen  
_Tala_

* * *


End file.
